A Guardian and A Spy
by Amy Shadow love
Summary: Me and shadowsangel55 made this fic... anyway, Rouge Knuckles. Rouge and Knuckles bump into each other when they go for a new emerlad. Yay!
1. Chapter1

A Guardian and a Spy  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction, but who cares... this also tells about my character Akaii. I'm also getting help with shadowsangel55 but who cares, I do need help... I'm trying to make the characters sound like themselves too...  
  
by Amy+Shadow=love and shadowsangel55 (but who cares)  
  
Rouge sighed. Looking at the picture of a familiar echidna made her heart melt. She sighed. "That Knuckles is just too cute for my own good. Oh well..." She put the picture aside. Laying on her bed, she pulled the covers over her. Something on the TV caught her eye. There was a green emerald (it's actually from a Sonic game that people think is real, and when you put water on it, it will disappear) with many emeralds connected to its end. "That thing isn't like any emerald I've seen. I think I'll go check it out."  
  
*Angel Island*  
  
Knuckles closed his eyes. Feeling the wind rush past him, he stared at the open air. "Knuckles!" he heard a familiar voice say. Tikal rushed up to him. There's a new emerald that has been found!" "So?" "It is extremely rare, and can stop the Master Emerald!" "I'll protect the Master Emerald. Let someone get that other one and they'll feel my wrath." Tikal sighed. 'He is so strange lately...' she thought.  
  
A/N: Yay, next chapter to come soon! I hope...  
  
shadowsangel55: Yeah, in a month.  
  
A/N: Shut up!  
  
shadowsangel55: Well, ya never updated you fandomination.net file... 


	2. Chapter2

A Guardian and a Spy  
  
A/N: OMIGOSH! *waving hands around* I updated! Which is so rare...?  
  
shadowsangel55: ^_^ You sure are immature...  
  
A/N: Ya lucky I even let you help...  
  
shadowsnagel55: On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was late at night when Knuckles opened one eye. "I have to find out where that other emerald is. It's been on my back for a few days..." He glanced at the Master Emerald. "If it can be stopped, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
***  
  
Rouge flew silently in the dark. 'I better get my hands on this emerald,' she thought. She fell down on the cement floor. She smiled to herself. "That echidna will come though..." The base she was at was desolate and dark. "I just hope I can get there before he comes." She flew into the darkness once more.  
  
A/N: *stops writing*  
  
shadowsnagel55: ... I only get to write until the asterisks?  
  
Amy + Shadow = love: I ran out of ideas...  
  
shadowsnagel55: Me too...  
  
A/N: I'll be back soon... 


	3. Chapter3

A/N: I actually wasn't able to update cause of Christmas ^^ Like I can finish this fic before then...  
  
The echidna rushed past the winds with power. 'I'm worried about the Master Emerald,' he thought. He quickly stopped. "Then again, that bat girl might be there to steal the emerald before me. I better get there quick," he said and glided off in the darkness.  
  
Rouge walked through the machinery and other junk in the surroundings. "Where is that emerald?" She slightly bumped into something. "Ow! Hey..." "Not you again," the figure said. "So I was right. You would come." An irritated Knuckles came out of the darkness. "You're here to get the new emerald!" "So what if I am?" "Why don't you just go on home?" "Look you, I came here for an emerald, and as you know, I do not give up on my emeralds!" "Yeah, I've heard that a lot of times..." The ground shook. "What the..." Knuckles started to say. A robot came out of a crack in the ground. "Now look what you've done!" Rouge shot at him. "What I've done? If I wasn't standing here with you, this wouldn't have..." "If you weren't always getting in my way..." "I came here to stop this emerald from stopping the Master Emerald..." "I could get this emerald unlike you..." "Watch out!" Knuckles said. The robot came lunging for Rouge. Knuckles grabbed Rouge and hid in the nearest corner. "Let me go!" "This is the second time I've saved your life, and you do the same exact thing!" "Whatever," Rouge said slightly blushing. "At least while we're stuck in here, we should at least enjoy each others company." "Stuck? What do you mean?" "When the robot came out, it caved us in. We can't get out. At least, not until we can get the rock away." 'I can't believe I'm stuck in here with a robot, an echidna, and a stupid emerald I came to look for!' Rouge thought. 'But maybe...' Knuckles sighed. "Well, any ideas?" "None." "I guess we're stuck here then." "You mean you didn't bring anything?" "No." "What kinda 'protector of the Master Emerald' anyway? Ya should at least know to bring something." "I don't see you with anything." "I guess you're right then..."  
  
Ooooo Rouge and Knuckles stuck in a cave alone... This is actually the longest chapter I ever wrote to tell you the truth ^^;;; Anyway, see ya later! I think I gotta start a Shadow/Amy fanfiction pretty soon... that is what I actually practically live for... Now R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. 


	4. Chapter4

A/N: Sorry about the not recent update, I had to work on my other story plus I had huge writers block, and then all this additional stuff... schoolwork... didn't want to fail a class... anyhow, I think I'll be able to update a little earlier now that I got my grades up, so, on with the chapter! O.O did any of you get Sonic Heroes? I (Already beat Team Rose) This chapter is mostly going to be Rouge's and Knuckle's point of view though, it's the only way I can write it.  
  
*Rouge POV*  
  
It had already been two weeks, and I was still stuck in this underground mine. I couldn't take it anymore, and I was growing crazy. (A/N: I have no idea how you could survive without food for two weeks, but let's forget that) Next of all I was stuck with that echidna and anything secret I thought about him could slip out. I didn't know what to do. I could have easily died in the next following days, but I knew that I couldn't right then. Not with him sitting there. He didn't do anything at all, just stay calm, and I didn't know how he could stay that way. I felt my hope of being saved go away slowly, day by day. It was one following day I couldn't take it anymore. While Knuckles was sleeping, I crept behind that robot and tried to attack it, but that thing didn't even react, and a sharp blow went to my head. I then felt strong arms grab me and carry me back under the rocks. 'You idiot," Knuckle said, "Just wait until someone comes to help us." "Don't you get it??" I screamed at him, "no one WILL come. We'll be stuck here forever!" Knuckles just stayed silent. I slumped down and sighed. 'He just doesn't understand,' I thought.  
  
*Normal POV, Sonic's apartment*  
  
"Sonic, have you noticed Knuckles and Rouge aren't anywhere do be found?" asked Amy. Sonic nodded. "I know Rouge and him went for that emerald, but it couldn't take them that long to find it, not with their skills." "Do you think they got in some kind of trouble?" "I don't think so, but I'm sure that they'll be back."  
  
*Knuckles POV*  
  
Rouge might of thought that I was calm, but inside I was afraid. I thought that we wouldn't be able to get out of here, at least not alive in this circumstance. Ever since the entrance had caved in, I had been scared. I didn't know what to do, so all I did was sit there and try not to act afraid like Rouge was. I had been through a lot of things, but this was definitely the worst. I looked at her, and she was staring at the floor and crying. I never knew that Rouge could be like this. "Rouge... are you OK?" I asked her. I didn't hear a response from her, so I tried to confront her. I knew that I had to help Rouge, even if it took my whole life away.  
  
There you go, I finally made up for those short chapters (I hope) so just wait for me to update this, which might be the last chapter. 


	5. Chapter5

A/N: Uh, I'm just gonna cut the crap... -_- and end this fic! So, do I get an award?? *Giant award gets thrown at me* Oh yeah... it wasn't me who updated that last chapter, it was Kauzi. *tomatoes hit me* Oh, get a life! Like I could write something THAT long.  
  
~Final Chapter~  
  
*Rouge POV*  
  
"Rouge... Rouge..." I heard someone say. I woke up, and then remembered where I was. Still caved in this place. "So, what great reason did you wake me up for?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look, Rouge. Do you want out of here, or not?"  
  
"In fact, yes, I do. But we can't do anything about that, can we?"  
  
"If you're going to snap at me, fine, we can stay in here forever."  
  
"OK, what's your plan?"  
  
"We have to defeat that robot together," he said calmly.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? I mean, that thing is huge, and as I seem to recall, I hit that thing straight out, the hardest I could, and you think working together will make a difference?"  
  
"Look, Rouge, I love you, and that's all that matters."  
  
"You..."  
  
I looked away. I had been stupid to think that out of all things, he had loved me the whole time and I was blind to it...  
  
"I- I love you too," I managed to stammer.  
  
"Than are we going to kick that robots butt or what?"  
  
"OK," I said, taking his hand.  
  
(A/N: That was a corny line...  
  
Knuckles: -_- Shut up and get back to the fanfiction.  
  
A/N: *salutes* Yes sir.)  
  
*Knuckles POV*  
  
After all that I had admitted to Rouge, I felt strong... like I could take on anything. I'd never loved anyone, so I really didn't know how it felt...  
  
(A/N: *stares at Knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: ... what?  
  
A/N: Knuckles, I have no idea how to end this. Should you just, kick it, or should you get hit?  
  
Knuckles: ...  
  
A/N: Never mind.)  
  
The last thing I remember before I was knocked out was trying to punch the robot, but it quickly dodged it and gave a sharp blow to my head. The last thing I heard was Rouge calling my name...  
  
(Knuckles: Can you please stop the dots?  
  
A/N: I like dots...  
  
Knuckles: ...)  
  
*Rouge POV*  
  
I faced the robot. "No one does that to Knuckles except me!" I charged for the robot.  
  
(Rouge: ...  
  
A/N: Stop interrupting! Please!  
  
Kauzi: Something tells me I should take over...  
  
A/N: No Kauzi! ;_; I'm so guilty for you typing the last chapter.)  
  
I tried to kick it, but it did the same dodge, and hit me, but I wasn't about to give up. Knuckles was still knocked out, and it was up to me until he woke up.  
  
I dug into the ground, and knew this was the only thing I could do. (FYI, it's a mine, so there's water underground)  
  
I came back up and gasped for breath, as the water started to fill the caves. There was a shot of electricity that blinded me, and I swam to Knuckles and quickly glided out of the mines.  
  
(A/N: O.o I did it!!! Yay!)  
  
*Two weeks later, Knuckles POV*  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw Rouge over me. "What happened?" I asked her.  
  
"I managed to get out of there, and look what I got!" she said, revealing the emerald next to the aster Emerald. "Anyway, my boss needs me to get another emerald, so you can have that one. See ya!" she said, running off. I stared at her. "Yeah, but if you get in any trouble, don't expect me to come rescue you, bat girl!" I yelled at her.  
  
A/N Thanks to all the reviews in this story! ^___^ I realllly hope you liked the final chapter. 


End file.
